just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bangarang
For information about the Extreme routine, visit the page on the Just Dance Wiki. (Classic only) |artist = ft. |year = 2011 |no_of_gold_moves = 2 |dancer_gender(s) = |alternate_routines = Extreme (Only on and ) |dance_mode = Solo |pictogram_color = |glove_color = |lyrics_color = Light Blue |codename = Bangarang |original_game = }} "Bangarang" by featuring was featured on as a Patreon exclusive and is set to be featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a 3D modelled man whose face and skin are blacked out. He wears a black hoodie with a gray shirt underneath, a pair of black pants, and a pair of gray and some silver sneakers. His hoodie and pants have various patterns passing through them. It has a silver diamond shape during the chorus, a silver triangle that occasionally extends into blue triangles during one of the vocal verses, a red X shape during one of the instrumental verses that occasionally turns silver and has silver lines surrounding it, a pink circle along with blue cut off circular lines on the slow instrumental verses, and a white circle that moves during the end. Numerous stripes and dots in numerous colors also sift through the dancer s outfit. Background The background remains primarily dark and is brightened by flashing cubes. During the chorus, they faintly flash blue and flash more heavily during the shouts. During a vocal verse, the cubes rhythmically flash white while white stripes are present on the walls. During an instrumental verse, the cubes flash red and yellow, and these lights move more rapidly side to side. During the drop to the slow parts, the background shows stars, and then at the actual slow parts, the background shows a lot of neon color on each side. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms upwards in a semi-circle motion. Gold Move 2: Jump while putting your right arm on your chest and your left arm out. Bangarang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bangarang gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game bangarang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bangarang gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * This song, along with these three, were added due to Vlad expressing his interest in letting people play |released on before the release of the game}} songs early.https://just-dance-unlimited-party.fandom.com/wiki/File:Leaks.png https://just-dance-unlimited-party.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jdup_jd2020_jdnow_leak.jpeg * The avatar was added to Update V2.5 but the player has to dance to the song to unlock it when it is not in the game. **This also happens with Só Depois do Carnaval. **Both avatars suffers the same error on Update V2.7. Gallery Game Files Bangarang cover generic.jpg|''Bangarang'' Bangarang_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach bangarang_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background bangarang_banner_bkg.png| menu banner bangarang_map_bkg.png| map background Bangarang 1243.png|Avatar Bangarang pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bangarang jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen S2PE41-12.png|''Bangarang'' on the menu S2PE41-13.png|Routine selection screen (Classic) S2PE41-14.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) Others S5UE41-8765.png|Avatar error on Update V2.5 ( ) Dolphin 2020-01-17 20-51-13-640.jpg Videos SKRILLEX - Bangarang feat. Sirah Official Music Video Bangarang - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Solos Category:Temporary Songs Category:Removed Songs Category:Patreon Exclusive Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U